1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus, to which a toner image is transferred to form an image.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, an image forming unit is known, which is formed by unitizing a transfer section including an image carrier (a photosensitive member), a primary transfer roll, an intermediate transfer belt, and the like, and which is formed to be attachable to and removable from a main body of the image forming apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-195729). This type of image forming unit includes a pair of side frames that rotatably support a primary transfer roll and other rolls, and an intermediate transfer belt is wrapped around the rolls with a predetermined tension.
Therefore, when the intermediate transfer belt is disposed, it is necessary that the last roll to be assembled (supported) is assembled to (rotatably supported by) the side frames while the last roll is pulled with a predetermined force, and this operation has been extremely troublesome. Therefore, it has conventionally been desired to improve ease of assembly of the image forming unit.